Fly Away to the Clouds of Heaven
by GlamChick
Summary: Just read it, I think you'll enjoy. ;-)
1. Default Chapter

Ryoko: Hola! Buenos tardes, or something like that. I wouldn't really know since I got a 'C' in the subject last year, I think I may be switching to French. Anyway! Well, I'm back with yet another postwar fic about Animorphs. I don't know if this plot has been done before, but if it has,,,,,so what? LOL. I don't own Animorphs (like you didn't know that, right). :-)   
  


"Fly Away to the Clouds of Heaven"  


  
Chapter 1: Cassie   
My name is Cassie. Just normal Cassie Norwood, nothing more, nothing less. It's been years since I've been able to say something like that. Fighting a war against alien parasites doesn't give you much time to use the word 'normal.' All that has changed now though.   
I could go on to tell you the story of how my friends and I were a small teenage army against an entire parasite invasion of the planet Earth. I could tell you that the only power we had was the ability to morph into any animal that we acquired through a simple touch of our hand. I could even tell you the amazing fact that we won.  
I'll try my best not to.   
That's because that part of my life is over now. I'm just a girl attending her Senior Year of High school, living a normal life with normal problems. Problems that include things like, if I'm going to pass my S.A.T's, or how to get an early application to the college of my choice.   
And more importantly, how to explain to my parents what Jake is doing in my bedroom on a Friday night.   
Which brings me to the current situation at hand.   
"We're listening," My mother said with a stern face that was equally matched by my father's.   
"Mister and Misses Norwood, I assure you, Cassie and I were just talking," Jake explained, while standing by my window in which he had entered a few minutes earlier.   
"I see, and talking includes your tongue in my daughter's mouth, with your hands roaming all over her body. I'd like to know what the topic of that conversation was," my father replied calmly, yet with intimidation.   
"We weren't even kissing," Jake shrieked, obviously embarrassed, "I was just holding her."   
"Where the hell do you two think you are," my mother began calmly and slowly pacing back and forth, "this isn't that show Dawson's Lodge or Creek, or whatever it's called, where teenagers can just climb in each others windows and 'talk.' I don't care if you saved the planet or not, as long as you're under my roof you will play by my rules. And my rules are, that there is to be no morphing into birds and flying into rooms trying to get your hanky panky on."   
I buried my head in my hands and closed my eyes. This was unreal. She couldn't have possibly just given a speech like that. Sure, it wasn't in our best interest for Jake and I to have a talk in my room so late at night, but still, it was no different from what we had done during the war. I suppose now, my parents found no excuse why it was needed for Jake to be in my room since we were back to being normal teenagers. Still, Jake and I would never do such a thing. Not with my parents in the house anyway, that would be disrespectful.   
I looked up at Jake who was still standing by my window. He had only come here to talk to me like he does every night. That was what Jake and I did, just talk, nothing new. Just that this night my parents were awake.   
He turned to me and gave that smile that has always looked out of place on his face. I returned his smile with an equally warm and gentle one. He slowly reached out as I let my hand connect to his.   
"Well, just forget that we're in the room," my father finally spoke sarcastically.   
"Jake, I think both of our families are going to have a get together and discuss the birds and the bees. This conversation is long overdue," my mother said.   
"You can't be serious," I replied looking at my mother as if she had grown another head.  
"I think someone needs to put on the pregnancy stomach," my father said seriously.   
In the words of Marco, this was insane. The pregnancy stomach is this fake padding that goes around the belly that makes you feel and look pregnant. They can't be serious in making me put that thing on in front of Jake.   
My mother left out of the room and returned with it in hand.   
They were serious.   
"Put it on Cassie," my mother said holding it out to me.   
I looked at her pleadingly, but it did no good. I slipped my arms into it as my mother fastened it on me. She then spun me around in front of Jake.   
"Look at this. This is the result of 'talking,'" she explained.   
"Doesn't make you want to stick your tongue down her throat now does it," my father added.   
Jake just looked at my parents with a horrified and confused expression upon his face. Then he looked to me for support, but I was too busy cringing from the embarrassment.   
We stood there in silence for minutes that seemed to last for an eternity. The scene was utterly priceless. My father standing by the door with a stern look on his face, my mother holding the 'pregnant stomach' in place, me trying to balance myself with it on, and Jake just standing by the window like he wanted to jump out of it and run away.   
Then, all of a sudden, my parents looked at one another and began to laugh.   
I unfastened the costume and handed it to my mother as she chuckled and stood next my father. As they kept laughing hysterically I went and stood by Jake, as he put one arm around my shoulders to comfort me.   
"You two are so cute," my father said with a huge grin.   
"Yeah they are, aren't they," my mother agreed.   
"We almost decided against coming in on your little 'conversation,' but we couldn't resist," my father went on.   
"You mean, you knew we were just talking," Jake finally spoke out.   
"Yup," my Mom began simply, "we hear you two talk every night, but tonight we felt like teaching you two a lesson on sneaking around."  
Jake and I remained quiet as my parents gazed upon us with amused expressions upon their faces. My father then reached around my mother and gathered her in his arms.   
"You two remind us of ourselves when we were young," my father said towards us, then looking at my Mom, "remember when I used to sneak in your room as a teenager?"   
"Yeah," my Mom said lovingly, "some things never change."   
Jake and I were still standing by the window with our arms around one another, watching as my parents did the same. I smiled to myself. I was truly lucky to have two parents. Their love for one another over came years of the trials and tribulations that come with a relationship. If they can do it, I'm sure Jake and I can last.   
Suddenly my parents came out of their daze at one another.   
"Well, it still is late, and I'm sure Jake needs to be heading home," my father began, giving Jake the hint that it was time for him to leave.   
"Yeah I suppose so," Jake began taking the hint.   
He then turned towards me and showed another one of his smiles.   
"Well," he said letting it trail off.   
"Well," I said in reply.   
"Okay, we get the hint. You want us to give you a moment," my mother said stepping out with my father into the house hallway.   
"I'm so sorry about tonight Jake," I began before Jake stopped me grabbing my hands.   
"It's okay Cassie. We have tomorrow," he said, then peering out into the hallway he went on, "and if we're as lucky as your parents, we'll have the rest of our lives."   
With that he moved forward as we kissed each other goodnight. It should have been a quick kiss, but for some reason it turned into many kisses with my hands going around Jake's neck, where my fingers ran through his hair and-   
"Hey, I hear lips smacking," my mother interrupted, yelling from the hallway.   
"So do we," I replied, knowing my parents were probably kissing in the hallway.   
"We can do that, we're married," my father yelled back.   
Jake and I looked at one another and both began laughing.   
"I better get going," he said stepping upon the window, where he morphed and flew out.   
I just watched as the bird flew through the sky and away. Then again, Jake was never truly away from me.   
I felt my father's hand come upon my shoulder. I looked up at him and put my arms around his stomach.   
"Looks like my baby girl has replaced me with a man that's even more important in her life," he said looking out the window where Jake had been.   
"Dad, I could never replace you," I replied as he kissed me upon my forehead.   
"Good, because I'm always going to be here for you," he said looking down on me.   
"Promise," I said looking up at him.   
"Yeah, who else is going to walk you down on your wedding day? Or beat Jake up if he ever cheats on you," he joked.   
"Only you," I replied with a small giggle.  
There was a small silence in the air as we both looked out into the field behind the house.   
"Hey dad, sing that song you used to sing to me when I was young," I said.   
"It's been so long, I don't know if I remember," he replied.   
I looked at him for a moment seeing through his lie.   
"Okay," he finally said, then he began:   


"Fly, fly little wing.   
Fly beyond imagining. The softest cloud, the   
whitest dove, upon the winds of heaven's love.   
Past the planets and the stars, leave this lonely   
world of ours. Escape the sorrow, and the pain, and fly again.  
Fly, fly precious one. Your endless journey has just begun. Take your gentle happiness.   
Far too beautiful for this.   
Cross over the other shore, there is peace forever more.  
But hold this memory bittersweet until we meet.   
Fly, fly do not fear. Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear. Your   
heart is pure, your soul is free. Be on your way, don't forget me.   
Above the universe you'll climb on beyond the hands of time.   
The moon will rise, the sun will set, but I won't forget.   
Fly, fly little wing, play where only angels sing. Fly away,   
the time is right.  
Go now and find the light."   


As he finished I kissed him on the chin and climbed into bed. He pulled the covers over me and kissed me goodnight. It felt like I was ten-yeas-old again having a bad dream and my daddy was there to make it better.   
"I love you," he whispered as he walked out of my room.   
"I know you do," I replied.   
That had always been my reply when he said that. It was our little inside joke. He closed the door and walked out into the hall.   
"Because you have to love me for as much as I love you," I finished as I had always done.   
  
End of Chapter 1:   
  
  
Ryoko: Just stick with me all right. That's just the beginning of this story, b/c I got something working here. I'm trying to lay the ground work, so stay tuned to the next Chapter of "Fly Away to the Clouds of Heaven". :-)   
"Fly Away" song by Celine Dion.  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Fly Away to Clouds of Heaven chp.2

Ryoko notes: In case some of you are numerically challenged, this is Chapter 2. That's all I have to say about it. :-)   
  


"Fly Away to the Clouds of Heaven"  


  
  
Chapter 2: Cassie   
"I still can't get over what your parents pulled on us a few nights ago," Jake went on.   
We were now sitting in the barn where I was finishing up some of my daily chores. Even after all the years of the war, and growing older, some things never changed. My parents still had me giving medicine to the animals. Then again, thankfully, the other thing that had never changed was my love for giving the animals medicine.   
I soon realized that Jake was speaking, and looked up from the injured bird I was helping.   
"You say something Jake," I asked.   
Jake just looked at me with an amused smile upon his face shaking his head.   
"Sometimes I think you care for these animals more than you care for me," he said with mock sadness.  
I looked at him with a pitying smile playing along, with the pills for the bird in my hand.   
"Awww Jake, if you want, I can shove pills down your throat too, if it'll make you feel important," I said coming towards him reaching for his face.   
"Hey," he yelled, grabbing my arms in a tight playful grip.   
Soon Jake and I were just inches from one another as we had been so many times before. Each time it always ended in a soft kiss.   
Why should today be any different?   
Our faces drew closer as my eyes closed. I just let my lips play across his as-   
"So now you've moved your little 'talking' session down into the barn," my father spoke loudly as he entered through the door.  
Jake and I quickly broke apart and turned towards my father as he made his way to the operating shed on the wall.   
"You and Mom have got to stop doing that," I said in a fake angry voice.   
In another case, I was actually happy to see my father. I always was, even if he came at the oddest times.   
"Well, don't worry, you and Jake can go back to your 'discussion' as soon as I grab these meds. I'm going into town to pick up some new kits and run some errands," he said, rummaging through the shelves.   
"What kind of errands, maybe Jake and I can go with you," I offered.   
"Nope, that's okay," he said very quickly, then "besides I don't want you and Jake making-out in the back seat as I drive for a whole hour."   
"Dad, you act like Jake and I are some crazed hormonal teens, who can only think of touching and kissing one another," I said becoming slightly offended.   
I saw my father look at me for a moment, then back at Jake. For some reason the expression on my father's face turned into amusement. I let my gaze turn from him towards my boyfriend. Suddenly I felt slightly shocked and also amused.   
Was Jake checking me out?   
He obviously was, I noticed, as he was totally unaware that my father and I were looking at him. He just kept letting his eyes roam over my body with a satisfied, dazed look upon his face.   
Suddenly he must have noticed we were also watching him.   
"Huh," he said looking up somewhat startled.   
"I rest my case," my father said letting out a hardy strong laugh.   
I just looked at my father with an amazed expression upon my face. He truly was something else. I've always seen him as an all knowing kind of person. He was strong and secure. Kind of what Jake reminds me of.   
Soon my father stepped from the shed and headed towards the door.   
"I'm going, I'll be back soon," he said, then turning around showing a grin that lit up his face he went on, "I love you."   
"I know you do," I replied as he walked out.   
"You and your dad are really close," Jake said as he looked at me.   
Suddenly my happy expression turned into that of a fake angry one.   
"Don't try to change the subject Jake. You think I didn't notice you checking out my body like I was some kind of object," I said shaking my finger at him.   
Jake's face turned slightly red as he bowed his head.   
"Um, well, I," he fumbled out as I put my hands on my hips.   
Inside I was actually laughing my heart out. At this very moment, Jake reminded me of my father's expression when my mother got on him.   
I let my expression soften as I sat down on the table behind me.   
"You think we'll be anything like my parents when we get married," I asked.  
"I hope so," Jake answered quickly, obviously glad to change the subject.   
"Yeah," I said, looking out into the entrance where my father had left out at.   
I then turned to Jake letting a smile draw across my lips.   
"Want to go in the field and look up at the sky? I hear there could be a meteor shower tonight," I explained.   
Jake agreed as we left out of the barn.   
As I laid beside Jake upon the grass, I realized that finally my life had truly become normal and simple. I have my family and friends, and a boy that loves me with all of his heart. For once, since the end of the war, I felt as if nothing could go wrong.   
I wanted to hold onto this moment forever, but I have learned some things never last.   
And forever is no exception.  


***  


  
As Jake and I walked back towards my house as the sun began to set I checked my watch. It had been nearly two hours since we left out of the barn, so I concluded that my parents must be home right now.   
It was just my luck, they would see Jake and I coming from the field and make assumptions, jokes, and play on our already shy relationship. Sometimes, I believe they truly enjoy embarrassing me.   
"Well, I have to get going. I have exams to study for that will probably take the whole night," he said, placing his fingers through my own.   
"I'll talk to you tonight then," I said, referring to how he always seemed to end up at my window as I slept.   
"Most likely," he said simply with a smile on his face as he kissed me goodnight.   
We stayed like that for one of the longest minutes in history as the fall breeze played across our bodies and-  
"Cassie," my mother whispered coming from out of the front door.   
Sometimes I believe they do that on purpose.   
"Mom, you and Dad have got to-" I began turning towards my mother, but stopping.   
Her face was withdrawn and her eyes looked as if she had been crying. I was afraid to ask what was wrong. I was afraid of the answer I was going to get.   
"What's wrong Mom," I asked, coming up to her concerned.   
"Come inside sweetie, I have to talk to you," she said quietly going back into the house.   
I turned to Jake with a confused expression upon my face. He nodded his head toward the front door and began walking into the house as I did the same.   
Inside, at the table, was the usual setting. My mother was at one end and my father was, as always, at the other.   
No. Wait.   
My father wasn't there.   
"Where's daddy," I asked slowly.   
"Sweetheart," my mother said with tears glistening in her eyes as she gathered me in an embrace.   
I just stood there for a moment taking in the scene, not believing what my mother hadn't even said. Why didn't she answer me, and why was she calling me sweetheart?   
Where was my father?   
"Cassie," my mother began slowly stroking my hair, then, "Daddy's in the hospital sweetheart. He got into a really terrible car accident on the way to town, and they don't know if he's going to make it," she finished.   
I pulled away from her, stunned at what she had spoken so closely to my ear. I shook my head wildly trying to understand the situation at hand, but all that came to my mind was;   
'He might not make it.'   
I felt as if, at that very moment, my world had been ripped up from under myself and was closing in on me all at the same time. The walls were spinning, my heart was ripping, and my daddy might be dying as I speak.   
"We're going to the hospital honey, get your coat," my mother whispered, gathering her car keys from the table.   
I remained in silence as she and Jake led me out into the car as we all got in. I gazed out the window of the back-seat as Jake's arms held me close. I looked into the darkness of the field as we drove off from my home. Away from my now calm and normal life.   
Never to return again.  
  
End of Chapter 2:   
  
Ryoko notes: Stick with me now. Stay tuned for Chapter 3. ;-)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Fly Away to Clouds of Heaven chp.3

Ryoko notes: Um, not much I want to say right now, so, well, read. :-)   
  


"Fly Away to the Clouds of Heaven"  


  
Chapter 3: Cassie   
Lifeless and weak.   
That's how he looked as he laid upon the hospital bed. The tubes that were all over him reminded me of plugs, plugs that were keeping whatever life force he had left in his body within him.   
"Daddy," I whispered as I touched the window that peered inside of his room.   
Never, in all of my life, had I seen him as he was at this moment. My father, the strongest man I knew, was helpless.   
When we had first gotten to the hospital, we were informed that the driver of the other car was an elderly man, who had been killed instantly.   
He was out of his misery.   
My father's was still there.   
My own misery had just begun.   
I slowly touched the handle of the door that led into his room, then stopped.   
Perhaps, if I didn't go in there I could go home. I could go to my house and fall asleep upon my bed and dream this nightmare away. Maybe if I did that, then it would come to be, that all of this was a dream.   
Maybe I was still on the grass with Jake's arms around my body squeezing tight. Perhaps I had fallen asleep on the field and slipped into this nightmare. Maybe I'll wake up at this very moment feeling the bliss of Jake's kiss upon my face.   
I didn't.   
I drew a breath and walked inside my father's room, and stopped a few feet away from his bed. I was afraid that if I touched him something would break.   
I drew another breath, then walked to his side. I sat on the small couch that was close to his bed.   
"Hey you," I choked out, not sure as to what to say.   
I wanted to reach out and hold his hand, but I feared what I would push out of place.   
I got no reply from him as I sat there for a few minutes, hoping he would answer me.   
"Well," I continued, "looks like you got yourself into some trouble here daddy. I told you about driving so fast. Knowing you, you probably saw some animal in the road and turned out of the way. My daddy, the selfless hero," I explained, waiting for him to reply with some witty remark that he's always given.   
Always?   
I smiled, despite myself, at the irony of that word. It seemed a joke at this instant, because 'always' seemed to be fading away.   
I slowly reached out and touched my fingers to my father's hand.   
"Please don't leave me. I need you to help me grow up. If you die, I don't know what I would do," I spoke out to him.   
My tears, that I had held back with all the strength my body, were now flowing down my face like an unending waterfall. I couldn't stand to watch as the most important man in my life slipped away from me.   
"Cassie," I heard my mother's voice whisper as she entered the room.  
I turned around to her, my vision blurry from all the tears. I wiped my eyes and looked at my Mom.   
She seemed so hollow as she gazed upon my father. Her love for him was evident in those eyes, as she watched the man she held so dear, hang on for his life.   
I got up from the couch and motioned for her to sit in my place. She did so, and let her hand reach out to my father's with no hesitation. She had come in earlier and sat with him when we first arrived. I had looked into the window as she sat in here, crying her soul away. Her soul, that obviously was so attached to my father's.   
"What are you going to do," I whispered out, breaking the thick silence that enveloped the room.   
She looked up at me with a sad smile upon her face.   
"What we always do honey, manage," she whispered back.   
"I'm not talking about me Mom, I'm talking about you. That's the man you love slipping away from you, and all you can say is that you'll manage," I replied.   
"What do you want me to do honey," my mother began quickly, "I can't work miracles with the will of my soul. As your father lays here a piece of me is dying too. I love him too much to let him go," she said, looking back down at him.   
"Then don't let him go. Maybe there's still hope," I replied, my voice lifting.   
"Honey, the doctors said there's some internal bleeding," she spoke out.   
"They can fix it with surgery," I snapped back quietly.   
"Cassie, your father has always raised you to be one not to pull lies over your eyes. For his sake, don't do it now. It'll only hurt worse later," my mother explained pleadingly.   
I couldn't take much more of this.  
"What about how it feels now," I sobbed out into the air becoming hysterical, "I can't handle this right now in my life! I need him, I want him here with me, with you, with us, as a family! For once, in a long time of my life, I have become normal! All the heartache I've gone through before was finally washed away! I thought I had earned my life back," I cried into the air as my tears came down harder.   
My mother rushed over gathering me in her arms. I sobbed into her shoulder more than I've ever cried before in my whole entire life.   
"You do have your life back Cassie," my mother whispered soothingly.   
"Not if he's not here with me," I cried back.   
My Mom pulled me away from her.   
"He's always going to be here for you honey, just like I'll always be. Even if you don't know we're there, we will always be with you," she said looking into my eyes.   
I looked at my mother for a moment. She truly was the strength of our family. Even as her one love laid upon the bed hanging on a life line so weak and far away, she was comforting me.   
I hugged her hard, looking towards my father's body. He was breathing in a steady rhythm, but I didn't believe he was truly still there. I decided to step away from my own sorrows and consider my mother's.   
"You need some time alone with him," I concluded.   
"Where are you going to be honey," my mother asked sitting back next to my father's bed.   
"I really have no idea," I replied walking out of the room.   


***  


  
"The doctors are saying it's internal bleeding and that he may be dying slowly," I explained.   
I was talking to Jake, just pouring the details out to him. He had been in the hospital as well, and had even taken me home, but I explained it to him some more.   
Or perhaps I was just telling myself the story over and over again so I could realize this was truly happening.   
"I'm so sorry Cassie. Maybe the doctors can do an operation or something," he suggested, as I felt his arm go around my shoulders.   
We were in his room this time. It was definitely a first that we had our night meetings at his house, but I couldn't stand my own home right now. I would just end up looking at my walls that were decorated with pictures of my father. Pictures of my family.   
My family that was now breaking apart.   
Jake and I had been here for an hour now, with me just talking about how I felt. His parents had left out to the hospital as soon as we arrived here, telling them the news. It had to be well at least one o'clock in the morning right now.   
I turned to Jake and gazed into his eyes that looked so tired. They most likely matched my own.   
"It doesn't ever seem to end does it? All the sorrows and deaths," I spoke out.   
"I guess not Cassie, because if they end, then so does everything else. I guess some wise person might say, you can't have life without death, and you can't have happiness without pain," he said, holding me tighter.   
"Well, that wise person is a fool," I spat out as I got up peering into the sky.   
I knew I was, unlike my usual self, beyond reason at the moment. I didn't want to hear people trying to explain why something like this was okay. Not when I truly felt it wasn't.   
"Whatever happened to every good deed having a reward? Is this my reward Jake? Is this some kind of prize, for me to finally get my life back, just to have it turned upside down all over again? When am I going to truly be happy," I asked, no longer talking to Jake, but asking God.   
"How can you know you're happy if you've never been sad," Jake spoke out quietly behind me.  
I turned to him with a puzzled look upon my face.   
"When did you become such a philosopher," I asked.   
That misplaced smile came upon Jake's face as he walked towards me. He gazed out the window into the night sky as his arms wrapped around my body.   
"I have a good teacher," he whispered in my ear.  
If I had possessed the strength at that very moment, I would have let a small smile come upon my face. It would have been the first smile I had in hours, and most likely the last one I'd have in days, possibly weeks, to come.   
I let out a small yawn as I rested my head upon Jake's shoulder.   
"Cassie, you have got to get some sleep," he said looking down into my weary eyes.   
"Yeah, I better be heading home," I said turning towards the window.   
"Home," Jake asked gently touching my arm, stopping me.   
I looked into his eyes, and this time, truly did let a smile play across my lips. It seemed ironic how quickly our roles to one another had changed so much. I remember the nights, during the war, when he would get ready to leave my room after pouring his soul out to me. I could also remember how many times I truly didn't want him to leave, because I feared what he was capable of doing to himself in his depressed state of mind.   
"Do you want me to stay here," I asked.   
"The question isn't if I want you to stay here Cassie. The question is, do you want to stay here," he replied, obviously searching my eyes for an answer.   
I looked out into the sky and back at Jake.   
"Yeah I do, but I feel so untouchable right now, like I'm not stable. I can't even explain these feelings. The world is spinning and I feel like I'm floating and can't-" I said, but stopped as the tears returned and tumbled down my face.   
Jake pulled me closer kissing my forehead.   
Just like my father had done a few nights before.   
This thought didn't help as I cried harder.   
"If you can't stay on the ground Cassie, then let me be your anchor. We can get through this together. You and me," he whispered into my ear.   
I pulled away and nodded as I laid my head upon Jake's pillow letting sleep slowly come to me. I felt Jake's body and arms wrap tightly around myself as he pulled the covers over us.   
"I love you," he whispered into my ear beside me, also closing his eyes.   
"What happens when love isn't enough," I whispered back, with my gaze intent on his face.   
Jake slowly opened his eyes once again and studied my expression, possibly wondering what I meant.   
"A wise person once told me, love is always enough," he said, reaching up to touch my chin.   
"Then, with all the love my mother and I have for my father, why is God still taking him away from us," I asked.   
He just looked at me with those sad, weary eyes of his. I suppose I sounded like a toddler asking if Santa Claus was real or not. Asking questions to obvious answers.   
Jake's lips just came to mine in what was possibly his reply to the question. I let my lips feel the soft kiss, but did nothing to truly return it.   
"I wish I could be the one to give you all the answers Cassie, but I'm learning just like you are," he concluded.   
I simply nodded as I moved my face close to his neck, letting my lullaby to sleep be the rhythm of his pulse.   
Yes, Jake, please be my anchor, because without you holding me, I think I'd slip away.   
  
End of Chapter 3:   
  
Ryoko notes: Hmmm, just keep reading. ;-)   
  
  
  
  



	4. Fly Away to Clouds of Heaven chp.4

Ryoko notes: Still not much I want to say. :-)   
  


"Fly Away to the Clouds of Heaven"  


  
Chapter 4: Jake   
I just sat up in bed watching her form. Looking on as her breath went in and out in a steady rhythm. I looked on knowing, that even though her breathing was on a steady pace, her heart was in an emotional spin.   
By now you probably know my name. I'm sure Cassie has explained my role to you. I'm just Jake, the once responsible logical leader. The leader, who led a war, almost losing his soul and morals as it went on. I probably would have, if Cassie wasn't there to keep me on the ground. I remember the nights I would go to her room and explain my state of mind. I also remember seeing the fear and worry in her eyes as she wondered what I was capable of doing to myself and others at that time.   
Now it was my turn to worry.   
The tables had finally turned, and the roles were now reversed. It was now Cassie pouring her soul out to me as I wondered what I could possibly do to keep her sane.   
I wonder what Cassie did for me to keep me as I am.   
I suppose, she just loved me without limits. Even as my heart grew harder and others around me grew tired of who I was becoming, Cassie stayed her ground.   
She stayed with me.   
That's what I'm trying to do with her right now. I'm trying to show that no matter what happens I'm here, and that I love her with no limits.  
What happens when love isn't enough though?   
She had asked me that question before she fell asleep, and I didn't have an answer. Wasn't love always enough? If it wasn't, I would have went over the edge long ago.   
Then again, if it was, then why was Cassie's father still dying?   
I put up my hands in frustration. I didn't know the answer. I mean, questions like this have probably been asked for thousands of years by wise men and philosophers, I doubt I was going to find the answer in one night.   
I looked back at Cassie, reaching out to her face, gently tracing my fingers over her lips.   
Perhaps love couldn't keep away death, but it sure could out last it. That's because I knew that if I ever died, or if Cassie would ever pass, I would care for her long after life had ended, probably more so.   
Maybe that was the answer. Maybe death and pain, only made happiness and love stronger.   
I turned to the window, looking out at the open sky. I got up softly from the bed, making sure not to disturb Cassie, and walked to it. I got down on my knees, and put my hands in a praying position. I began to whisper.  
"God are you there, it's me Jake? I know we haven't talked in a while, but we really need to talk now. You see, you have put us through a lot of trials and tribulations, and we have, with your help of course, made it through. But now, this could be the hardest test Cassie may have to face. She's gone through so much, and I sit here and wonder why she has to go through this. I'm not one to question many things, I just deal with it, but for Cassie's sake, I'm asking now. Help her Lord, give her the strength to get through this, and if you can't give her the strength, give it to me. Give it to me, so I can be her strength. I don't know what Cassie might do if she loses her father, but I do know what I might do if I lose Cassie and," I trailed off now, holding back tears that were forcing their way to the surface.   
I couldn't cry right now, not while Cassie needed me.   
"Jake," I heard her whisper from behind.   
I turned around and noticed her roaming her hands over the bed, possibly wondering where I had went.   
"I'm here," I said going over to her side.   
She looked up at me with those hopeful eyes. Even with all the sorrow, she still had hope in those eyes.   
"Who were you talking to," she said, reaching up to wipe a stray tear that had fallen down my face.   
"I was having a conversation with God. He speaks highly of you," I whispered, letting a playful smile come across my lips.   
"Oh, he does, does he? He better, with all the mess he puts me through," she whispered back, half playing and half seriously.   
"He also tells me, everything happens for a reason," I went on.   
"You and God seem really close," she said, raising an eyebrow.   
"Well, when I'm with you Cassie, it feels like heaven, so when I'm up there, God and I go to lunch," I replied, giving a wink.   
"Oh," she replied, like it was obvious.   
I bent down letting my lips go over Cassie's, just wanting to stay like this forever. I climbed back into the bed, and wrapped Cassie into an embrace. We fell asleep like that, our lips so close to one another. Forever connected.   
We were going to get through this together.   


***  


  
Cassie:   
I stood outside of my father's hospital room. I had been debating if I should enter or not. It had been at least two days since I last saw him. His condition was still the same, but amazingly he was still alive. Family and friends had all come to the hospital, giving their support. The doctors said that even though he was still here with us, they doubted he would actually wake up.   
Funny, I thought doctors were supposed to give hope. All they seemed to keep giving me were doubts.   
I took a deep breath and touched the handle once again leading into the room. Once I stepped in I just stood by the door for some minutes. My mother had left out of the room minutes before. It was probably the first time in two days that she had left his side. This was the first time in two days, that I was by his side again.   
I walked carefully to the small couch close to him, and quietly sat beside him. His body still seemed so lifeless and fragile on that small bed.   
At one time, I believed my father was larger than life it's self. Now, I just wanted life to be with him again.   
I slowly reached out and let my fingers touch upon his hand, and smiled, still feeling the warmth of blood running under his skin.   
"You there Daddy," I began, "it's me again. I know I haven't been around in two days, but I couldn't stand to see you like this. It's like, as you lay here, a peace of my life is slowly fading away. It's a piece of my life that I don't want to give up right now. People tell me that death has to happen in order to live life. But what kind of life can you lead, if all the people we love leave us," I asked, waiting as if he would answer.   
He didn't. He just lay there with his eyes closed, like he was sleeping so peacefully.   
"Jake has really been helping me," I continued, "it's ironic. At one time I believed the only man that could help me through my nightmares was you, but Jake seems to be doing that just fine as well. I always dreamed about finding someone secure and strong, just like you Daddy. I suppose Jake has fulfilled my dream. One day, I want to get married to him and have a loving relationship like you and Mom," I finished.   
"Looks like my baby girl is growing up," a small faint whisper said through the air.   
My heart stopped beating.   
I looked up and saw my father slowly opening his eyes.   
"Daddy," I said becoming slightly hysterical, "Mom!"   
My mother rushed in and looked about the room, finally letting her eyes come upon my father. She rushed over to his side and reached her hand to his face.   
"Baby," she whispered in disbelief.   
"I told you about talking dirty in front of Cassie," he replied with a slight faint smile.   
"Let me go get the doctors," she said, rushing out.   
I sat in shock, amazed at what I was seeing. My father's lifeless body had once again had life back in it.   
He let his eyes gaze over to me.   
"Now what's this talk about marriage," he let out.   
I wiped away the tears that had begun to stream down my face.   
"Just that I hope that my life with Jake will be just as great as your life with Mom. Dad, I'm so happy that you woke up," I said, reaching over, slightly hugging him.   
"I told you I'd always be here," he said with a weak whisper, "who else is going to walk you down on your wedding day."   
"Or beat up Jake if he ever does me wrong," I finished, smiling through my tears.   
We sat there in silence for some minutes, then I spoke.   
"Dad, sing that song you always sung to me when I was young," I said looking up.   
"Only if you sing it with me," he whispered back.   
I nodded, and he began;   


"Fly, fly little Wing, fly beyond imagining.   
The softest cloud, the whitest dove, upon the winds   
of heaven's love.   
Past the planets and the stars,   
escape this lonely world of ours.   
Escape the sorrow, and the pain,   
and fly again"   


Then I started to sing with him;   


"Fly, fly Precious one, your endless journey has just begun   
Take your gentle happiness   
far too beautiful for this.   
Come over to the other shore,   
there is peace forever more.   
But hold this memory bittersweet until we meet."   


"I forgot the rest of the words Dad. Finish it," I said.   
" It's 'fly, fly do not fear. Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear. Your heart is pure, your soul is free. Be on your way, don't forget me," he softly replied.   
"I could never forget you," I whispered back.   
"I love you," he said.   
"I know you do," I replied, then I turned to him and finished, "because it's only right you love me, as much as I love-" I stopped.   
Why had the heart monitor gone off?   
Why had my father's breathing stopped?   
"Daddy," I yelled out.   
No.   
"Mom," I called out louder.   
"What is it sweetie," she replied, coming in the door with the doctors following.   
I let my gaze turn to my father's body helplessly, hoping he would breathe again. My mother then quickly rushed to his side, as the doctors began trying to revive him.   
I stood back and slid down the wall to the floor.   
"No, no, no," I repeated again, and again.   
"Wake up, please wake up," I heard my Mom yell.   
I could no longer see, as my vision became clouded with my tears that now flowed like waterfalls. The realization of reality was crashing towards me all too quick, all too fast.   
After the longest and most hectic minutes in history, I heard the doctor finally say,   
"I'm sorry Mrs. Norwood."   
I just started rocking back and forth, not wanting to believe what I had just heard.   
"You told me, you'd never leave," I screamed out into the air.   
He did leave though. A part of my life had just been ripped away from me.   
"I know you love me Daddy," I sobbed out, then finished, "because it's only right you love me, as much as I love you."   
  
End of Chapter 4;   
  
Ryoko notes: Read on.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Fly Away to Clouds of Heaven chp.5

Ryoko notes: Last Chapter. I'll have a lot to say after this.   
*= thought speak  


"Fly Away to the Clouds of Heaven"  
  


Chapter 5:  
It's been at least two months since my father passed. The funeral was truly beautiful. They had flowers and art surrounding my father's coffin. I cried all during the reception, even more as they lowered the coffin into the ground, taking my father away. All my family and friends were there, giving their support and final words. My grandmother has moved in with us since then, to help around.   
Death is never a simple thing, and it always hurts. It hurts even when someone you don't know dies. So just imagine the agony of how it feels when someone so important to you is taken away.   
Then again, I suppose, they're not truly taken away, if you keep them in your heart.   
That's what my Mom told me. Those were most likely the only words I truly listened to, being that it was her husband that had died.   
How do you go on with your life, when your life revolved around the life of another that was now no longer there?   
I suppose that's why we hold every moment with our loved ones precious to our hearts.   
I thought about this as I heard Jake tapping upon my window on a clear late afternoon. I was watching the sun beginning to set as I opened the window, letting him in.   
"Hey Cassie," he said giving me a slight hug.   
I suppose Jake still felt I was too distraught to be held, but over the time of my father's passing, I realized I wanted to be with him more.   
"Hey," I replied keeping my embrace upon him.   
We stayed like that for some minutes, just listening to the rhythm of our hearts. Gradually, I sat down on the bed, as he sat down beside me.   
"It still hurts," I whispered out.   
I felt Jake's arm go around my sides as he pulled me closer. I looked over at him. I felt so sorry for Jake on some level. Here he was, obviously worried about me, and I couldn't do much to assure that it was going to be okay.   
I leaned over and let my lips meet his, in a soft gentle kiss.   
"I don't mean to put you through this," I said.   
"You don't have to feel guilty. You're always there when I need you, now I'm going to be here as long as you need me," he replied.   
"Forever," I spoke out.   
"What," he said, not sure as to what I was referring to.   
"That's how long I'm going to need you," I whispered back, reaching out to hold him close.   
I just wanted to be here, right there, with him now. I was going to make sure that my life with Jake was going to be like that of my parents. I wanted him to know how much I cared, all the way to my dying day.   
That's because, you never know when your dying day may be.   
"Tell me what to do Cassie, because I'm running out of ideas," he whispered in my ear, as he held me tightly.   
I just turned my head towards the window looking out into the sky. The sun seemed like a light at the end of the tunnel, and the clouds were so high.   
"Fly away to the clouds of Heaven with me," I whispered in his ear.   
Jake gently pulled slightly away, gazing into my eyes, seeing if I was serious.   
"There's this story that says, if you soar high enough, you can reach the love of God upon the highest clouds. I want to try that, and experience it with you," I explained, taking his hand.   
Jake nodded as we stood up off the bed and began to morph into birds. We flapped out of the window and into the sky as the wind played across our feathers. We soared and drew higher reaching the clouds, and still flying harder.   
*Cassie,* Jake spoke out as we flew.   
*Yes,* I replied back.   
*I know you want a glimpse of heaven, but I don't need to see it, * he said.   
*Why not,* I questioned.   
*Because I see it each time I look at you,* he whispered back.   
*Thank-you Jake,* I said, mentally smiling.   
*I love you,* he went on.   
A small smile mentally came upon my soul as we kept flying, side by side, and higher still. When my father died, a chapter in my life had ended, but as Jake and I flew, I realized a chapter in my life had just started. It was the first chapter in the story of 'Jake and Cassie,' and the book seemed to be off to a good start.   
*I know you do,* I whispered back to him, as I had done so many times with my father, *because it's only right, that you love me, as much as I love you.*   
As we flew, I heard my father's voice singing that beautiful song.  
  
_Fly, fly precious one. Your endless journey has just begun.   
Take your gentle happiness, far too beautiful for this.   
Cross over the other shore, there is peace forever more.   
But hold this memory bittersweet until we meet.   
Fly, fly, do not fear  
don't waste your breath, don't shed a tear.   
Your heart is pure, your soul is free   
Be on your way, don't forget me.   
  
_*Never,* I thought into the sky.   
*You hear that Cassie? It's like the wind is singing a song,* Jake spoke out.   
*It is Jake, it's singing the song of heaven,* I replied.   
  
_Above the universe you'll climb.   
On beyond the hands of time.   
The moon will rise, the sun will set   
but I won't soon forget.   
Fly, fly little wing,   
play where only angels sing.   
Fly way, the time is right.   
Go now, and find the light.   
  
_Jake and I kept flying and reaching for the stars. I knew eventually, we would have to turn back, but for now we were one in the same, as he flew with me. We would go on higher until we couldn't flap anymore, letting the winds of bliss be our guide back home.   
As of now though, Jake and I, just kept flying.   
Flying away together, to the Clouds of Heaven.   


The End   
  


  
Ryoko notes: Now how do I explain this? I don't know what truly possessed me to write this. I don't even know what possessed me to keep writing this. I suppose, I just wanted to put a new spin on an old topic-death. Well, I think I've succeeded in that, and I would like to know what you think. It's ironic, in a way. As I was finishing the last few paragraphs, my mother came in my room and informed me that a friend of the family, Mrs. Jackson, had passed away. I suppose death is truly unpredictable. I really want to know what you guys think, so review it. :-)   
Song: "Fly Away" by Celine Dion.   
  
  
  



End file.
